


Bedhead

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki doesn't handle people well. He always thought that he would be fine on his own; that is, until Kuroo purred his way in. After making acquaintance with Tsukki, Kuroo pushes to become better friends with the help of a weekend get together. Slowly the two realize that there are feelings neither knew they had, mainly on the account that Kuroo sees Tsukki naked and singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Have Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fic and I really hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment on my work so that I can improve my future fics! Thanks!

"Tsukkiiiiii~" Kuroo purrs as he walks towards the thin blonde. 

"Want to hang out this weekend?"

Tsukki, being annoyed with seemingly everyone, shoots him a scolding hot glare. He never approved of such a nickname, nor did he particularly like the way Kuroo always says it.

With a slightly hurt look, Kuroo pouts at the death glare. 

"Come on man don't be like that!" Kuroo says as he claps Tsukki's shoulder. 

"We'll have a lot of fun!" 

"...Do you mean by fun that you'll eat all my snacks and then complain that I don't have enough food?" Tsukki shot back at Kuroo's attempt at persuasion. 

"What? No! I don't do that!" Kuroo waves off the accusation with his hand and returns to what he was getting at.

"I promise we'll have so much fun, I'll get to see that legendary smile of yours!" 

"Oh so then I get to see you're legendary bedhead firsthand?" Not that it doesn't already look like that, Tsukki thought.

Kuroo, taking Tsukki in for an unwanted hug, squeezes him so he can't get away as he tickles his underarms, forcing Tsukki to drop his bag. This makes Tsukki gasp, and as he tries his best to not laugh or smile, Kuroo tickles his sides.

Finally, Tsukki begs, "OKAY OKAY I'LL HANG OUT WITH YOU JUST STOP TICKLING ME!!"

Satisfied as can be, Kuroo releases the younger boy and resumes his usual catlike smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up after your volleyball practice tomorrow!" Kuroo grins from ear to ear as he's says this, very satisfied with his work.

The blonde, still baffled by what he just said outloud, covered his sides by crossing his arms protectively over his torso. 

"Fine.." He grumbles as he picks up his dropped backpack. After straightening himself up, Tsukki shoots a more menacing glare at Kuroo, attempting to show how much he hated being blackmailed like that. Kuroo only responded with a huge smirk and a sign that represented the traditional 'call me'.


	2. After Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tsukki finishes practice, Kuroo meets him at the gym to begin their weekend together.

"Tsukki, nice receive!" his teammates yell as the slender boy makes a good pass. Exhausted, the team says their ending cheer and goodbyes, and Tsukki is left to wait for Kuroo in the change room.

*Sigh* "I might as well shower since Kuroo's almost always late," Tsukki mutters to himself as he gets undressed.

Stepping into the steaming shower, he closes the frosted glass door behind him and exhales in relief. Running water always relaxed him, and almost none of his worries followed him into the shower. It was always his alone time that no one could intrude in on.

"Tsukki you ready to go?" Kuroo calls as he peaks his head in the empty gym. A bit confused, Kuroo steps in and sees Tsukki's bag along with his volleyball shoes and knee pads on the ground. 

"Why would he leave his stuff here..?" Kuroo wonders out loud under his breath. Just as he follows the direction of the small mess, he notices the steam coming out from under the change room door.

"Found you!" Kuroo exclaims as he bursts open the door. From here, he couldn't see Tsukki, but he heard an odd sound in the back by the showers. Making his way over, he realizes that it's Tsukki's singing. 

Keeping quiet, Kuroo is utterly shocked that the blonde ever sang, but then remembered that Tsukki thought he was alone at the moment, unaware of Kuroo's presence.

As he sat down on a nearby bench, Kuroo recognized the song; Indecent by Linkin Park. The older boy was surprised at this, for he had never expected someone like Tsukki to love such an emotional song.

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation.."

Tsukki kept singing away, hitting every note perfectly and with the timing only countless listenings could result in.

Swooning by the exposure to the constant steam, Kuroo becomes lightheaded, and the beautiful singing lulls him into a deep sleep.


	3. Slip 'N' Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki finds a snoring Kuroo sprawled out on the bench in front of his shower.

"Damn it. Where did I leave my glasses..?" Tsukki mutters out loud as he exits the shower. 

Feeling around so he doesn't fall, he makes his way to what he thought was his black boxers and towel. 

Reaching out, he soon realizes that his boxers weren't this soft... They weren't this spiky either.

Confused beyond belief, he feels around some more only to find something wet, hot, and sharp. Upon further inspection, Tsukki absolutely froze. 

It wasn't his boxers; it was Kuroo.

"WHAT THE F-" Tsukki tried to stumble away but slipped, landing right on top of Kuroo.

Kuroo instantly woke up, only to find a very naked and red Tsukki pulling down his pants.

"T-TSUKKI!!" Kuroo yelled, turning beet red at the situation he found himself in.

Tsukki, who was still trying to get up by pulling on Kuroo's pants, squinted at Kuroo. 

"DON'T JUST LAY THERE HELP ME!" 

Still as red as the Nekoma jersey, Kuroo scrambles to help the blonde gain his bearings again and find his glasses.

"H-how did y-" Tsukki stops mid sentence as he notices that Kuroo is still staring at him with a flushed face. Tsukki looks down, only to realize that he isn't wearing anything. Yelping in surprise, Tsukki finds his boxers and pulls them on.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF MY SHOWER!?" Tsukki shouts at the flustered cat. 

"I-I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU AND THEN I HEARD SOMETHING AND CAME IN TO SEE WHAT IT WAS AND I SORT OF FELL ASLEEP!" Kuroo manages to spit out.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"

"..." 

Now more embarrassed then Kuroo, Tsukki looks the other way to hide his redness. 

"I'm really sorry man. I-" Tsukki cuts him off with one look. 

"A-as long as you didn't see - or hear - anything.." 

Kuroo, who looked like a wounded animal before began to gain some of his usual composure back after hearing that.

"So may I still come over..?" He asks hopefully.

Thinking about for a few seconds, Tsukki doesn't see anything totally wrong, so he finally agrees to go.

"You have to carry my bag though. I'm not letting you off the hook so easily."


	4. Breaking the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to mend things back to normal through a sleepover at Tsukki's house but is surprised when things take a turn for the worst. Things quickly soften soon after though, leaving both boys happily snacking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here's the final chapter! I know the beginning may have not been great but I promise a lot of emotions and affection in this last chapter. Please enjoy!

"Come on Tsukkiiiiii!" Kuroo begs as he rolls on the ground of Tsukki's bedroom. This will have been the fifth attempt Kuroo has made to snap Tsukki out of it. Tsukki, whom was ignoring Kuroo altogether with his headphones on and a dinosaur book in hand, still paid no attention to the childish boy. Tch. I thought he was supposed to be the older, more mature one. Instead, he's just as whiney as ever with those pitiful yet oddly cute puppy dog eyes of his. 

Rolling over on his side so that his back faced Kuroo, Tsukki folds into a ball and throws a blanket over himself. Cranking his music up so ridiculously loud that even Kuroo could hear it from the floor a few feet away. Not bothering to take off his glasses, Tsukki squeezes his eyes shut, scrunching up his face in the process. Why did he even agree to let him stay over after what happened?! ....oh, that's right. Kuroo had given him that same whining look he was giving his back right now. Jesus! Why couldn't he resist it?! 

Tipped over the edge by Kuroo poking him on the cheek to see if Tsukki was asleep, Tsukki burst from his blanket ball, threw off his headphones, and grabbed Kuroo's retreating hand that poked him. 

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He blurted out, more exhausted by everything than angry. He didn't always mean to be so rude to people, but when it became too much he just couldn't take it an he would burst just like he was doing right now. 

Kuroo, who was flustered by the sudden movement and shout, tried to calm Tsukki down with gentle words and soothing tones. 

"Tsukki, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you in the locker room, see you naked, or irritate you so much that you had to blow your ear drums with music to tune me out." 

Shocked, Tsukki takes a small step back and lets go of Kuroo's callused hand. Shit! Not now! He thinks as he eyes start to water. He quickly turns his face away from Kuroo, determined to never show weakness in front of anyone. Pulling his long sleeves up over his hands, he pretends to scratch his nose as he wipes the tears away. 

Not being as dull as he may appear, Kuroo catches the gesture, and gently reachs for Tsukki's shaking hand. Seeing how the other boy doesn't get scared away by it, he pulls his hand away from his face and turns Tsukki towards him. Tsukki is full out bawling at this point, completely lost in his endless, bottled up emotions. He doesn't even seem to care now that Kuroo can see his tears streaking his slender face, or care that Kuroo is pulling him in for a hug. 

Exhaustingly accepting the hug, the affection starved boy goes limp in the other's arms. Hiccing as he cries, Kuroo can't help but think how cute yet fragile Tsukki really is. That is, once you break his walls. Realizing that this is probably the first time that Tsukki has ever cried or shown sadness in front of anybody, Kuroo can't ignore the fact that he's happy it's just for him. 

Tsukki grips Kuroo's body tightly but weakly as if he were a lost child. Soaking the Nekoma jacket Kuroo had on, Tsukki drops his head onto Kuroo's soft, sweet smelling shoulder. Determined to help Tsukki get it all out, Kuroo rubs his back in soothing circles and keeps whispering things like "it's okay", "just let it out", and "I'm here". 

Somehow they had sunken down to the floor, Tsukki's back resting against the side of his bed and Kuroo hugging him tightly. Tsukki finally slows down, and Kuroo can feel his muscles relaxing as the pressure is reducing on Tsukki. Still rubbing back, the black-haired boy loosens the hug, but is pulled back in by Tsukki. Shocked, Kuroo then thinks that Tsukki needs this, and he sure as hell isn't going to deny him of it now. 

After what felt like forever, Kuroo speaks up.

"Tsukki..?" With the only reply being a small, almost unaudible whimper, Kuroo decides that Tsukki needs something to comfort him. Gently releasing the blonde, Kuroo reaches for his bag. Taking out a small wrapped box, he brings it to Tsukki's hands, careful not to upset him in any way.

"W-what is this..?" Tsukki manages to get out. For the first time that whole evening Tsukki looks him in the eyes. Kuroo can see the redness under them, the gloss of soon to be tears still on the surface of eyes. Pulling up his sleeve to wipe them away, Kuroo takes Tsukki's hand and leads it to the bow on top. 

Tsukki gingerly pulls at it, and the box unfolds. Positively awestruck, Tsukki's bottom lip quivers. There, sitting as untouched as can be, is a piece of strawberry shortcake. 

"I know you don't like it when I eat your snacks so I brought an apology in a box for this weekend." Kuroo had a small smile on his face, remembering the day he bought it. Tsukki, whom was still sitting in the other boy's lap, sets the cake piece down with care on his nightstand. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Kuroo nervously waits for a reply. Suddenly, Tsukki launches forward, enveloping Kuroo in the most affectionate hug he has ever been in. Tsukki's hug spoke in volumns.

"I'm so sorry, Kuroo." "I'm such a jerk" "please don't look at me"... All of these thoughts were expressed through the warmth of their bodies, heating Kuroo's heart up with love.

"...Tsukki, I know now that there is more to you than people think; Hell, that I thought! You actually do care, but you're so afraid of being hurt that you bottle up all emotion and pretend not to care. In a way, that bottle is your protective wall. But to be honest, I think I found a way in." He jokes at the end, his signature smile spreading across his face. 

Tsukki's eyes are the size of the moon. He suddenly stands up, walks over to his bookshelf, and brings an old photo albumn back with him. Opening it silently, Tsukki shows Kuroo pictures of what looks like a very young Tsukki and a slightly older boy with the same twinkle in his eye that Tsukki sometimes has. Kuroo realizes that it's a photo of Tsukki and his brother, and pays close attention as Tsukki turns the page. The next photo is a few years after the first, as Tsukki is wearing a school uniform and his brother is raising a medal above his head, grinning from ear to ear as sweat glistens on his face. 

Tsukki then closes the book abruptly and sets it down on the floor. Facing Kuroo directly, he then says, "after that, my brother never smiled about any sport ever again. He had tried out for Karasuno's team but was rejected, and he lost it."

Tsukki paused, taking a shaky breath in, and then continues. 

"So I thought... Well, if he can't do it, what makes me think I can? What could possibly drive me to try so hard only to be let down later on? There's no way I was going to end up like my brother." With sharper, more frustrated eyes, Tsukki stares at the ground, eyebrows knit together. Shaking his head, he then looks at Kuroo once more. 

"Why should I even try... I don't want to be a shadow of my brother, playing out his same mistakes." Kuroo, now knowing why Tsukki is the way he is, loses his smile a little. 

"Tsukki, I'm sorry you've been feeling that way. No one should live their life afraid of making the wrong move, or being afraid of letting someone down." With newfound spirits, Kuroo grabs Tsukki for one last hug, and Tsukki lets him.

Sighing in the warmth, Tsukki's eyelashes tickle Kuroo's neck. Laughing a bit, Kuroo nuzzles Tsukki's, getting the same reaction. "Why yo-ahaha!" Tsukki tries to speak but is quickly overcome with giggles. 

Raising his head, Tsukki reaches for something on the nightstand. Kuroo has barely any time to react as a small piece of cake is pressed into his gaping mouth. His eyes widen a little in confusion, but he quickly turns beet red as he sees Tsukki leaning in. Accepting the soft lips, Kuroo can feel Tsukki tasting the cake that was still in his mouth. Stunned by the sudden change in Tsukki's behaviour, Kuroo is left in awe as Tsukki pulls away, licking icing off of his swollen lips. 

Taking some cake, Tsukki tastes it by himself, sucking on his fingers. This drives Kuroo absolutely wild as Tsukki licks them clean. Fidgeting in their position a little, he turns his hips away so that Tsukki can't tell what's happening. 

"It's not the same." The younger one finally states and then sticks his tongue out. "You try." He says this somewhat mockingly with a sly look, regaining his old self a little. 

The bedheaded boy snaps out of it, smirking at Tsukki. "Well then." He purrs, drawing his mouth closer to Tsukki's tongue. Swiping some icing on his finger, Kuroo places it on Tsukki's tongue. Before the other boy even blinks, Kuroo licks the icing, kissing Tsukki passionately. 

"So. Sweet.~" he states after they break apart. Tsukki isn't done with him though. He pursues Kuroo's whitened lips again and this time a bit rougher than the last. Fighting for dominance with their tongues, both boys attempt to make the other back down. 

"Fwah!" Tsukki gasps for air, slightly pushing Kuroo away with a weak hand on his shoulder. Both of them fevered to the touch, Kuroo twists to shrug off his jacket. Lacing his arms around Tsukki's back, he pulls him in for even more loving kisses and nibbles. Once they separate after what seemed like forever, Kuroo catches a slight smirk on Tsukki's swollen lips. 

"Tsukki. I don't want us going too far too soon. I mean, did you even know you had thing kind of thing for me?" Kuroo rubs Tsukki's arms softly as he says this. He definitely wanted to be with Tsukki, but he wanted to make sure that Tsukki felt the same way and wasn't just overcome with emotions. 

"Yes, I did." 

Surprised at the quick response, Kuroo's eyes widen but then soften as he gives Tsukki a warm smile. Smiling back, Tsukki laces his fingers with Kuroo's as if to show how he feels. Understanding right away, Kuroo kisses Tsukki's cake covered cheek happily. 

"So sweet~"


End file.
